peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 June 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-06-22 ; Comments *Peel is just back from the Sonar festival in Barcelona. On one of the evenings he was there, he also played a set in a "very small club in a particularly dodgy part of town". *Reports that he was unable to attend the Lonnie Donegan tribute concert at the Albert Hall as the drive back from Spain took longer than expected. Peel had been scheduled to compere the event. *Peel demonstrates a Fathers' Day card that was given to him by daughter Alexandra Ravenscroft. It plays the Status Quo song "Whatever You Want" when opened. *The Al Casey track played on the show later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *The last track in the programme sounds suspiciously like a Wrong Speed Moment. Live From Sonar Festival, Barcelona, 2004 *Doily *Drop The Lime Tracklisting *Vitalic - 'La Rock 01' (EP- Poney) - (International Deejay Gigolos) *Young Heart Attack - 'We're Desperate' (EP- Starlite) - (XL) *Lonnie Donegan - 'On A Monday' (LP- The EP Collection Vol.2) - (See For Miles) *DJ 1000000000 - 'Sukebe V S' (7") - (Ad Aad At) *Owen - 'In The Morning, Before Work' (EP- Owen) - (Polyvinyl) *Willie Wright and the Sparklers - 'I'm Gonna Leave You Baby and I'm Going Away to Stay' (LP- Welcome to the Club) - Ace *Doily - 'Live Set' - (From Sonar Festival, Barcelona) *Cinerama - 'It's Not You, It's Me (7") - (Go Metric!) *DJ Garna - 'Wonky Vocal feat Jookie Mundo' (12") - (SlimTing) *das Bierbeben - 'Tot Sing Wir Noch Lange Nicht' (LP- Das Bierbeben) *Big Joan: Here to Help (LP - Insects & Engines) Blood Red Sounds *Black Keys: The Lengths (LP - Rubber Factory) Epitaph *Kaleidophone: Wob (Various LP - Contemporary Culture Convention Compilation III) Everest *Golden Virgins: The Thought of Her (2 x 7" EP - The Thought of Her) Rex *Drop The Lime - 'Live' - (From Sonar Festival, Barcelona) :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Agata: Tailgrab (LP - Spike) Tzadik :(JP: "From one extraordinary guitar player to another one. This is Al Casey with The K-C-Ettes, recorded in 1963, and a track called 'Surfin' Hootenanny' in which he imitates a lot of other guitar players including Duane Eddy. And of course there are those who said that he actually was Duane Eddy on some of Duane's earlier records. He certainly does a very good impression of him if it's possible to do an impression of a guitar player. Take it away, Al!") *Al Casey with the K-C-Ettes - 'Surfin' Hootenanny' (7") - (Pye International) :(JP: "And his Dick Dale isn't too bad either...") *Tunng: A Tale From Black (7") - Static Caravan *Harpies: Not So Filthy (LP - Bleed, Believe) Fortune and Glory *Silverio: Enjoy The Ride (12") Nuevos Ricos File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20040622.mp3 *b) John Peel (Sonar live) 2004 pt 2 ;Length *a) 2:00:30 *b) 00:17:48 ;Other *b) Drop The Lime live set - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) Peel 2004-04 *a) Mooo *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category: 2004 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online